As a display panel for displaying an image, there are known a display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a display device using a liquid crystal display (LCD) and the like. In many cases, the display device includes a display unit in which data lines each of which is connected in common to a plurality of pixels arranged in the column direction, and scanning lines each of which is connected in common to a plurality of pixels arranged in the row direction, are provided and pixels are provided at the respective intersections of the data lines and the scanning lines.
Thus, in the case of so-called line sequential scanning, a scanning line driver sequentially selects the scanning lines and a data line driver outputs data line driving signals to the respective data lines corresponding to the pixels of the selected scanning line, thereby controlling the display of each dot as the pixel.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-232074 discloses a technique in which all scanning lines are once connected to a reset potential when the scanning is sequentially switched one scanning line to another scanning line, thereby preventing a delay of the start of the light emission of the pixels due to parasitic capacitance of the display panel.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-309698 discloses a technique in which all data electrodes are connected to a reset potential and subsequently connected to a preset potential when display signals are supplied to data electrodes, thereby reducing overshoot and undershoot on the display signals.
In the case of, e.g., a passive OLED display device, when selecting and driving one scanning line in which pixels have mixed gradations, there occurs a phenomenon that, when an anode driving signal having a relatively low luminance is turned off, an anode voltage of the anode driving signal overshoots. This may result in an display image having locally a higher luminance than an original luminance and display unevenness on the display image.